


Your Voice Grounding Me

by Kairi_Ruka



Series: Revengers (+ Heimdall), Avengers, and Other Group's Strange Adventures [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor: Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: A Little RP-based, AI Loki, AI Natasha, AI Tony, Actually a Little Fix-It at the End, Closure, Comfort, Dead Natasha Romanov, Dead Tony Stark, Emotional Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy IronDad and SpiderSon Moment, Gen, Loki is Alive, Not A Fix-It, Not So Dead Loki, Really tho this idea won't leave me alone, Shitty fic, Sleep Deprived Fic, Tony Stark is a Kind Genius, loki is a little shit, really short
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 07:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20093530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_Ruka/pseuds/Kairi_Ruka
Summary: Tony Stark. Natasha Romanov. Loki Odinson.Itu hanyalah beberapa kehilangan yang diderita bagi keluarga dan sahabat mereka.Bayangkan, betapa kagetnya orang-orang itu ketika mengetahui Tony Stark, 'genius, billionaire, not-so-playboy, philanthropist', telah membuat suatu ciptaan terakhir sebelum ia meninggal.Dan kali ini, bukan senjata.





	Your Voice Grounding Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note: Avengers Tower dijual, tapi para Avengers baru (Bucky, Sam, Rhodey, Wanda, Peter, Strange, T'Challa, Scott, dll) punya markas baru di Wakanda.

1.

Para anggota Avengers baru berkumpul di _bunker_ Avengers yang dibangun T'Challa di pinggiran Wakanda. Tidak sebesar gedung Avengers yang lama, tapi masih lebih besar dari dua buah villa digabungkan. 

Semuanya sedang menunggu Shuri selesai meng-_upload_ data dari _flashdisk_ yang ditinggalkan Tony di labnya di gedung saat mereka membersihkannya untuk pembeli gedung itu. 

Sejauh ini, isinya hanyalah biografi tentang para anggota Avengers dan hampir seluruh pahlawan yang Tony tahu masih hidup -- dan beberapa yang sudah mengorbankan diri serta beberapa cetak biru _upgrade_ senjata yang Shuri janji akan membuatnya. 

Adik T'Challa itu mengklik satu file terakhir dan mengernyit ketika melihat sederetan algoritma rumit di dalamnya. Sebuah pesan tertulis di bawah deretan kode itu. 

_'Ini tidak berbahaya. Copy saja deretnya dan pasang ke sistem gedung - Tony.'_

Memutuskan untuk percaya pada Tony, Shuri memasang kode itu ke sistem gedung dan meng_<strike></strike>-upload-_nya. Tak lama kemudian, sebuah suara berbicara, mengejutkan semua yang ada di sana. 

"Hei, anggota baru. Senang bertemu kalian. Aku Natasha, panggil saja Nat, dan Stark sialan itu membuatku menjadi AI," kata suara Natasha yang keluar dari langit-langit. 

Clint, yang sejak tadi mengabaikan sekitarnya, menjatuhkan ponsel di tangannya tanpa sengaja ketika mendengar suara sahabatnya itu. Ia melomoat berdiri dari kursinya. "Natasha?"

"Hei Clint. Ambil ponselmu, kalau retak kau tidak bisa menggantinya," sahut AI Nat. Clint membelalak dan menjatuhkan diri ke kursinya. Ia menutup kedua matanya dengan lengan kanannya dan tertawa. Tawanya tidak terdengar gembira, justru terdengar seperti orang histeris. Ketika Sam mendekatinya dengan cemas, tawanya mereda dan air mata mengalir di pipinya dari matanya yang tertutup. 

"Stark, kau sialan," rutuknya sambil tersenyum. Kali ini, senyum itu terlihat tulus. 

"Hei Nat, apa Stark memberimu memori dari Natasha?" Tanyanya, memastikan. 

"Ya, dan dengan algoritma yang lebih canggih dari AI-AI sebelumnya, aku bisa menyaingi sarkasme dari Natasha yang asli," jawab AI itu. Clint tersenyum. 

"Kalau begitu, senang bertemu denganmu, Nat," ujarnya.

Ini bukanlah Natasha. Ini hanyalah mesin yang bersuara dan memiliki memori sahabatnya itu. 

Tapi, dengan keadaan seperti sekarang, bukankah itu sudah cukup?

Bagi Clint Barton, ya, itu cukup. Sahabatnya masih di sini.

2.

Peter -- Spider-Man -- berayun melewati jendela-jendela apartemen dikelilingi gelapnya malam. Ia baru pulang patroli yang sebenarnya baru saja ia mulai dua jam yang lalu. Tapi malam itu, kelihatannya kota cukup terkendali dan tidak ada sesuatu yang terlalu buruk terjadi. 

Ia mendarat di balkon apartemennya dan membuka jendela kamarnya dari luar, melepas topengnya sebelum melangkah memasuki kamarnya. Setelah mengganti kostum Spider-Mannya dengan baju tidur, Peter sudah bersiap naik ke tempat tidur ketika matanya menyapu pojok kamarnya di mana sebuah paket yang masih terbungkus rapi, tergeletak di sana, dilapisi debu tipis. 

Itu paket terakhir dari Tony. Peter tidak sempat membukanya ketika _event_ _endgame_ terjadi. Dan setelahnya, ia hanya tidak ingin membukanya. Terlalu banyak kenangan tentang Tony -- Mr. Stark -- yang muncul hanya dengan memandang kotak itu. 

Sekarang sudah tiga bulan semenjak kematian mentornya itu. Peter menghembuskan napas. Ia toh tidak bisa menghindari paket itu terus, kecuali jika ia membuangnya -- dan Peter jelas takkan membuangnya. 

Ia turun dari tempat tidur dan mendekati paket itu dengan hati-hati seakan benda diam itu bisa menyambar kakinya. Melihat bahwa kotak itu hanya terus terdiam, Peter memungutnya dan merobek pembungkusnya secara rapi dengan jarinya. Ia tidak ingin merusak tanda tangan serta tulisan Tony di bagian depan. 

Di dalamnya, terdapat sebuah kotak bekas sepatu -- terbukti dari tutupnya yang dilengkapi sebuah merek. Percayakan pada Tony Stark untuk mengacaukan hal kecil seperti membungkus paket. Namun, Peter justru tersenyum, senang bisa melihat sisi lain Tony lagi. 

Di balik tutup kotak sepatu itu, sebuah emblem laba-laba berwarna hitam tergeletak di dasar kotak. Peter mengambilnya. Emblem itu sudah jelas harus diletakkan di dadanya karena tidak mungkin seorang Tony Stark hanya mengirimkan sebuah emblem hiasan pada seseorang. Pasti ada fungsi lainnya.

Peter menekankan bagian belakang emblem itu ke dadanya, dan mengetuknya pelan dua kali. Sebuah _suit nanotech_ membuka, menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dalam sekejap, membuat Peter kaget dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan kotak sepatu yang masih dipegangnya.

"Woah...." 

Peter menatap ke sekeliling kamarnya dengan kedua mata terlapisi bahan khusus. "Keren."

"Karen?" Panggilnya. Namun AI-nya tidak menjawab. Peter mengembalikan fokusnya pada _suit_ barunya, heran karena tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Friday?" cobanya. Senyap. "EDITH?" Cobanya lagi. Tidak. "JARVIS?" Ujarnya, semakin bingung. Dan tetap tidak ada yang menjawab. Apa _suit_ ini tidak punya AI? Tapi rasanya agak aneh kalau Tony melupakan detail krusial itu. 

"Mr. Stark, kau benar-benar tidak terduga," bisiknya pelan. Nama mentornya terdengar aneh sekarang, mengingat mekanik itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Peter hampir menekan emblemnya untuk melepas _suit_-nya. 

Ketika sebuah suara menjawab.

"Yo, Pete. Akhirnya membuka kadoku? Eh, ini tengah malam ... kau baru habis patroli, ya?" 

Peter membeku. Suara itu tak mungkin salah. "Mr. Stark?" Tanyanya, sedikit berharap bahwa yang barusan bukanlah halusinasinya. 

"_The one and only_. Siapa lagi?" 

Napas Peter tercekat. Ia tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya ingin mendengar suara Tony, lagi. "Mr- Mr. Stark. Aku- aku minta maaf. Untuk semuanya- dan-"

"Oh, psh, kenapa kau minta maaf? Kalau dipikir lagi, justru akulah yang harus minta maaf. Tapi karena aku sekarang bukanlah aku lagi -- meh, itu membingungkan -- aku rasa tidak ada gunanya minta maaf. Jadi, yang penting kita sama-sama tahu saja, oke? Oke!" Suara ceria Tony membuat air mata Peter semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Pete? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Mr. Stark, tolong, bicaralah terus...." gumam Peter.

"Ehh, oke. Tidak biasanya orang justru ingin mendengarkanku daripada ingin mencekikku karena terlalu banyak bicara. Tanya saja pada Rhodey. Ah, omong-omong soal Rhodey, aku jadi teringat--"

Dan Peter mendengarkan ocehan AI barunya sampai ia lelah menangis dan tertidur.

Esoknya, May menemukan keponakannya tertidur miring di pinggir ranjang dengan _suit _Spider-Man masih melekat di tubuhnya. May tersenyum dan menutup pintu lagi. Toh ini hari Minggu.

3.

Thor menahan kepalanya dengan tangan kanannya yang bertumpu di meja kontrol. Menurut jam bumi yang entah kenapa ada di dinding pesawat, saat itu jam 3 pagi. Anggota Guardian lain sudah tertidur.

Sambil menguap, ia berdiri dari kursinya dan membuka ransel tuanya yang ada di bawah meja. Isinya hanya pakaian, beberapa sisa cemilan bumi yang sempat dibawanya, dan sebuah kotak pipih lebar dari Tony. Ia belum membukanya. Belum sempat. Karena meskipun kelihatannya para Guardians of the Galaxy ini adalah grup yang santai, tugas mereka lumayan berat dan sibuk.

Thor membuka kotak itu, yang ternyata bisa dibuja tutup seperti peti. Di bagian dalamnya ada sehelai layar gelap dan sederetan tombol dengan huruf dan hal-hal lain. Sebuah buku tipis terselip di antaranya, sebuah panduan penggunaan yang ditulis oleh Tony sendiri, dengan bahasa yang benar-benar disederhanakan demi kepahaman Thor.

Ia berhasil menyalakannya tanpa merusak sesuatu, dan sebuah kotak putih virtual muncul di layar. Menurut panduan Tony, ia hanya harus menyebutkan sebuah _password_ dan kata itu akan muncul di kotak sebelum berubah ke layar _dekstop_. 

Di bawah tulisan yang diketik dan dicetak itu, dua buah kata tertulis dengan tulisan tangan Tony yang berantakan, tapi terbaca. 

'Point Break.' 

Thor mendengus. Seakan hal itu tidak bisa lebih jelas lagi. Ia memasukkan kata itu, dan layarnya berubah menjadi sebuah foto ketika Avengers masih lengkap dan berfoto bersama di sebuah jembatan. Dengan teknologi Tony, semuanya bisa berfoto tanpa ada yang harus memegang kameranya.

Thor berada di tengah, menyeringai lebar ke arah kamera sambil merangkul Tony dengan terlalu kuat, membuat pria pendek itu terdorong ke depan dengan wajah kaget. Yang lainnya berbaris di pinggir dengan gaya masing-masing. Natasha mendorong bahu Clint sambil menatap kamera dengan pandangan netral, menyebabkan wajah sang pemanah terpotong setengah. Bruce di pinggir lainnya, dengan wajah dan gaya canggung. Steve berada di belakang Thor. Tubuhnya sedikit terhalang namun wajahnya terlihat mengintip dari balik bahu sang Dewa Petir, tersenyum kecil ke arah kamera. 

Di ujung kanan layar, ada sebuah ikon berbentuk _chibi_ Loki yang menjulurkan lidah ke depan. Thor mengklik ikon itu, dan sebuah algoritma terpampang di tengah layar. Ketika _bar _ di bawahnya mencapai angka 100 persen, sebuah suara muncul dari _speaker_ laptop. 

Suara yang terdengar benar-benar bosan. 

"Hey Thor, kalau kau mendengarkanku, ada kemungkinan aku telah memalsukan kematianku dan sekarang sedang mondar-mandir di luar angkasa. Jangan menggunakan benda ini terlalu sering, kau hanya akan mendengarku kaena aku yakin kau tidak bisa mengoperasikan sisanya."

Thor mengedip. 

"Loki?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Kau masih hidup? Di dalam mesin ini?"

"Tidak, bodoh. Ini hanya suara dan memoriku. Seperti JARVIS di gedung klub superheromu itu. Soal hidup, ada kemungkinan."

"Mungkin aneh kalau aku mengatakan ini pada sebuah mesin, tapi aku minta maaf untuk kata-kataku di Statesman saat Thanos menyerang."

"Mmh ... tidak apa. Aku memang sengaja memancing reaksi itu. Sayangnya trikku gagal."

"Andai dirimu yang asli ada di sini...," bisik Thor. Ia senang bisa mendengar suara adiknya lagi. Tapi itu justru membuat rasa rindunya bertambah. 

Tiba-tiba, jendela Benatar diketuk dari luar. Thor terlonjak dan menoleh. Mata heterokromnya bertemu dengan mata heterokrom lain -- merah dan hijau. Dan sebuah seringai. 

Loki, di luar sana, melayang mengikuti kecepatan Benatar, dengan wajah setengah Aesir setengah Jotnar. Hidup. Tidak mungkin ilusi, karena matanya terlalu ... terlalu asli.

Thor meletakkan telapak tangannya di kaca jendela dan menganga memandang sosok adiknya di luar sana.

Loki menyengir. "Kelihatannya aku harus menceritakan pengalamanku padamu karena kau kelihatannya semakin bodoh tanpaku."

"Ya. Kau harus ceritakan apa yang terjadi, sialan! Aku menangisimu, lagi!"

"Hehe, aku merasa terhormat."

"Kau tidak akan merasa terhormat lagi kalau kulempar Stormbreaker ke arahmu."

"Kau mau pamer senjata baru, maksudmu?"

"Masuk saja cepat, sebelum kupecahkan kaca ini!"

"Iya, iya...."

***

"THOR! SIAPA INI?!" Teriak Quill ketika melihat kehadiran makhluk dua warna di tengah-tengah ruang kokpit. 

"Ini adikku, Loki," balas Thor ceria. 

Quill justru menjadi tambah bingung. "Kau bilang kau kehilangan seluruh keluargamu!"

Loki menatap Thor dengan pandangan kesal. "Serius? Kau menganggapku mati begitu saja?"

"Yamaap."


End file.
